Wicked a 'la Facebook
by HC247
Summary: The story of Wicked as told on Facebook. A dramatic sweeping saga of love, betrayal, and revenge on the 'net...OR a complete crackfic. You've been warned.


**All right. I can't explain this. I'v sn somthing similar to this in th Glee section and thought it would be fun to give it a try. I've never seen this done with Wicked (If I'm wrong, plase let me know) but I'v still tried to put my own spin on it. So, I hope you enjoy (or at least have a chuckle) at this. Thanks!**

**

* * *

****Elphaba Thropp** is finally on her way!

**Galinda Upland **said a tearful good-by to Momsie and Popsicle. I'm going to miss them soooooooo much! Love you both!  
**Nessarose Thropp **is playing a game with Father to make the trip go by faster.  
**Elphaba Thropp:…**Father's sleeping

**Galinda Upland **can't believe she didn't get into the sorcery seminar AND can't believe she's stuck with this hideodious roommate. Going to lay down for a while :(

**Elphaba Thropp **While it may be a renowned university, Shiz's student housing system leaves much to be desired. Looking forward to first day of classes tomorrow.

**Boq **is in love with a celestial blonde angel :)  
**Galinda Upland**: That's so sweet, Biq! Who's the lucky girl? :) :)

**Galinda Upland **is wondering why Dr. Dillamond can't pronounce my name right. Is it really THAT difficult?

**Elphaba Thropp **has only one word to describe today: unsettling.

**Fiyero Tuggular **has arrived at school number 37. Not thinking it's going to last as long as the others. However, the single female population seems promising ;)

**Nessarose Thropp **has a date tonight!  
**Galinda Upland **and **Elphaba Thropp **like this

**Galinda Upland **and **Fiyero Tiggular **are now in a relationship  
**Boq :(  
****Nessarose Thropp**: What's wrong?

**Galinda Upland **is accessorizing herself for Fiyero :)  
**Fiyero Tiggular **likes this

**Elphaba Thropp **is being forced to socialize against her will  
**Nessarose Thropp**: Oh, stop it, Fabala. It'll be fun  
**Elphaba Thropp**: If you say so…

**Galinda Upland **was wrong about her

**Elphaba Thropp **and **Galinda Upland **are now friends  
**Fiyero Tiggular **likes this

**Nessarose Thropp **and **Boq **are now in a relationship  
**Galinda Upland **and **Elphaba Thropp **like this

**Galinda Upland **is giving my new BFF a make-over!

**Elphaba Thropp **has been Galindafied  
**Galinda Upland **likes this  
**Fiyero Tiggular**: *dislike*  
**Galinda Upland**: Why, dearest?  
**Fiyero Tiggular**: She was fine the way she was

**Elphaba Thropp **is not that girl.  
**Galinda Upland**: :(

**Fiyero Tiggular **is thinking….  
**Elphaba Thropp **likes this

**Galinda Upland **is worried.  
**Boq **: Anything I can help with?  
**Galinda Upland**: No, thank you, Biq.  
**Boq **: Boq

**Elphaba Thropp **is off to s the Wiazrd! :)  
**Nessaros Thropp**: You're using smileys now?  
**Elphaba Thropp**: It's a rare exception  
**Fiyero Tiggular**: Good for you, Elphaba! Congratulations!

**Galinda Upland **is now Glinda

**Fiyero Tiggular **wonders why the fairer sex is so blasted confusing

**Glinda Upland **is off to spend one short day with her best friend in the Emerald City  
**Fiyero Tiggular **likes this

**Elphaba Thropp **is flying free

**Glinda Upland **still doesn't know what just happened  
**Fiyero Tiggular**: What's wrong? Did something happen to Elphaba?  
**Glinda Upland**: I'll explain when I come home, dearest

**Nessarose Thropp **is embarrassed beyond words…  
**Galinda Upland**: You don't know everything, Nessa  
**Nessarose Thropp**: I know enough  
**Galinda Upland**: :(

**Fiyero Tiggular **now works as **Captain **for **Gale Force**

**Glinda Upland **now works as **Press Secretary **at **The Wizard's Palace**

**Fiyero Tiggular **is searching high and low  
**Glinda Upland **likes this

**Glinda Upland **When did everything become so complicated?

**Fiyero Tiggular **is engaged to **Galinda Upland  
****Nessarose Thropp **and 843 other people like this.

**Nessarose Thropp **My legs work, but my heart is broken.

**Boq **is heartless! Kill the witch!

**Fiyero Tiggular **found quite the surprise in the throne room today :)

**Glinda Upland **is now single

**Elphaba Thropp **is making every last moment last.  
**Fiyero Tiggular **likes this  
**Elphaba Thropp**: You would  
**Fiyero Tiggular**: :)

**Elphaba Thropp **and **Fiyero Tiggular **are now in a relationship

**Nessarose Thropp **has a bad feeling…

**Glinda Upland **and **Elphaba Thropp **are no longer friends

**Glinda Upland **'s life is over. How could they do this to me? :(

**Elphaba Thropp **was too late. I'm so sorry, Nessa

**Fiyero Tiggular **has one word: Ouch  
**Elphaba Thropp**: Where are you!

**Glinda Upland **has made a mess of it all :( I'm so, so, so sorry!

**Elphaba Thropp **is trying desperately to save him  
**Glinda Upland **likes this  
**Glinda Upland**: You can do this!

**Glinda Upland to ****Elphaba Thropp**: Elphie, please talk to me! I'm sorry!

**Elphaba Thropp **and **Glinda Upland **are now friends

**Glinda Upland **has been changed for good  
**Elphaba Thropp **likes this

**Fiyero Tiggular **thinks the whole brain thing is overrated anyway.

**Elphaba Thropp **is saying good-bye  
**Glinda Upland**: :(

**Elphaba Thropp **has deactivated her account

**Glinda Upland **knows the truth and will now be Glinda the Good. Oz speed, my friends. Wherever you are :)

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)**


End file.
